totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chwila przerwy przy torze przeszkód
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 7 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Wydarzyło się wiele niespodziewanych rzeczy. Np. Tina i Isabella się pogodziły! Serio...? -.- Wyzwanie polegało na uśpieniu potwora, który wykradał nasze zapasy. Ostatecznie dzięki Tinie Renifery wygrały wyzwanie, a sprytne staruszki zostały zatrudnione do mojej ekipy... Dzięki temu nadal utrzymuję się w tej robocie xD A co czeka nas dziś? Nie przegapcie dzisiejszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Wspólna chatka - Pokój Dziewczyn Emily patrzyła z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy na Tinę i Isabellę. '''Tina: '''Co Emily tak się gapisz? '''Emily: '''Nie wymądrzaj się zdrajco. Wiesz, że dziś wylatujesz? ;) '''Tina: '''Jak sobie tak narysujesz to tak będzie xD '''Emily: '''Daję ci teraz szansę na zmianę zdania. Inaczej wiesz co. :) '''Isabella: '''Nie zapominaj, że my nadal pamiętamy cię z PBP ;D '''Emily: '''Tak? Co ty nie powiesz? xD To w takim razie odpadniesz ty za PPB - zadbam o to ;) '''Tina: '''Emily... odwal się lepiej od Isabelli. Sama zachowujesz się, jak szmata. '''Emily: '''Nie zdobędziesz mnie tak łatwo wycieraczko ;) Tina chciała jej już przywalić, ale się opamiętała. '''Emily: '''Co? Boisz się mnie uderzyć? Co za frajerka xDDDD '''Isabella: '''Ogarnij się Emily, bo działasz na szkodę drużyny... '''Emily: '''Nie gadam z lafiryndami. Chyba, że się wpiszesz na moją listę :) '''Isabella: '''Ja ci za chwilę ją skieruję na twarz ;) W czasie Sierra kończyła jeść 2 pudełko popcornu (oglądając kłótnię dziewcząt z drużyny przeciwnej). '''Sierra: Ciekawe ile paczek popcornu będzie trwała ta kłótnia. Według mnie każda z nich jakimś stopniu przedłuża kłótnię. I szczerze? Chore to jest, ale zabawnie się ogląda xDDD Tina: '''Jesteś skończoną KRETYNKĄ Emily! -.- I że ja cię w PPB polubiłam!? (fuu) '''Emily: '''A kto ci kazał mnie lubić? xD '''Tina: '''Wiesz... '''Emily: '''Wiem, że wiesz, że jesteś idiotką :') '''Isabella: '''Takie kłótnie osłabiają drużynę. Przestańmy już... '''Emily: '''A potem co? Będziesz miała lepszy manewr, by zostać? Może zacznę podrywać Fatiha - to nie głupi pomysł ;) '''Tina: '''Przejebałaś po całości... '''Isabella: '''I to bardzo. -.- Doszło do bójki między Isabella i Tiną, a Emily. Sierra znudziła się tą kłótnią i prototyp książki. Zaczęła pisać książkę. '''Sierra: Moja wena dziś jest naprawdę wysoka, że będę w stanie przed wyzwaniem napisać nawet 10 stron :) Do pokoju dziewczyn weszła Kinga. Zobaczyła bijące się dziewczyny z drużyny Reniferów. Kinga: '''Spodziewałam się, że pożałujemy tego xD '''Sierra: '''Zgodzę się z tobą. '''Kinga: '''A co piszesz? :) '''Sierra: '''Książkę o tym sezonie - jest tego warty. Piszę w formie eposu <3 '''Kinga: '''Wow! Dasz potem przeczytać to co masz? :) '''Sierra: '''Jasne Kinga. :) '''Kinga: '''One mają zamiar skończyć? '''Sierra: '''Wydaje mi się, że nie, więc muszę chyba zareagować xD Podeszła do bijących się dziewczyn. '''Sierra: '''Dziewczyny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dziewczyny skończyły się bić. '''Sierra: '''Albo się ogarniecie albo wypad z chatki! To jak? '''Tina i Isabella: '''Dobra. '''Sierra: Kurczę, chyba pierwszy raz podniosłam głos xD I bardzo mi się spodobało xD Emily: '''Jesteście podłe! :( Wkurzona Emily wybiegła z pokoju. '''Tina i Isabella: '''Aha xD . '''Kinga: '''Całe szczęście, że takiej patologii nie mamy w drużynie co oni. '''Sierra: '''I dobrze. Tak ma być :) '''Kinga: '''To idę trochę pospacerować xD Kinga wyszła. Wspólna chatka - Pokój Chłopców Severin wstał pewny sił. '''Severin: '''Widzieliście może gdzieś dziś Andreasa? '''Thomas: '''Chuj wie, a po co ci? '''Severin: '''Moja sprawa. '''Thomas: '''A jednak moja, bo to mój członek drużyny! -.- '''Severin: '''Mieliśmy sobie pogadać. '''Thomas: '''Bo co? Kolejny gówniany sojusz? '''Severin: '''Thomas -> Tylko się kolegujemy. '''Thomas: '''Jasne xD '''Patrick: '''A o czym gadacie? '''Severin: '''Patrick -> A ty widziałeś może Andreasa? '''Patrick: '''Nie, sorry :/ Ben i Markus wyszli z pokoju. '''Markus: '''Przynieść wam coś ze stołówki? '''Thomas: '''Ja byłem tam już. '''Ben: '''I jak? Polecasz? :) '''Thomas: '''To śniadanie była kurwa, ja pierdolę... ... ... ..Zajebiste!!! '''Ben: '''Poważnie? '''Thomas: '''Poważnie. '''Patrick: '''A ja nie miałem okazji, więc tylko tymi chipsami się najem xD Zaczął jeść. '''Markus: '''To idziemy Ben? '''Ben: '''Spk. Markus i Ben poszli w stronę stołówki. '''Patrick: '''A tak w sumie ciekawe gdzie Andreas. :) '''Severin: '''Nom. Stołówka Staruszka nr 6 szykowała gulasz w sosie własnym. '''Fatih: '''Tylko pamiętaj, by ustawić odpowiednią temperaturę. Jeszcze trochę... Staruszka przekręciła. '''Fatih: '''I good! '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Jak ja się cieszę, że jeszcze istnieją tacy mężczyźni. :) '''Fatih: '''E tam. Nie ma za co xD '''Staruszka nr 6: '''A właśnie, że jest za co :P Tatiana podeszła do Fatiha. '''Tatiana: '''Jak tam atmosfera w twojej drużynie? '''Fatih: '''Kiepska. Szczególnie dziewczyny mają niedobre relacje :/ '''Tatiana: '''Rozumiem i zgaduję, że Isa, Emily i Tina? '''Fatih: '''Zgadłaś. '''Julia: '''O nie! Julia wybiegła ze stołówki. Tatiana i Fatih wzruszyli ramionami. A po chwili do stołówki wbiegli Ben i Markus z miskami. '''Ben: '''Co na śniadanie? :) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Gulasz. '''Ben: '''Mniam! '''Markus: '''To nalewaj! :) Staruszka dała mu w twarz. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Nie rozkazuj mi... '''Markus: '''Przepraszam :/ Proszę nalać* Staruszka najpierw nalała Fatihowi. Potem Tatianie, Benowi, DJ'owi. A na końcu wlała Markusowi na ćwierć miski bez mięsa. '''Markus: '''EJ! Czemu dostałem tyle i bez mięsa!? :O '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Ale pech! Zrobiłam widocznie za mało - zdarza się :) '''Markus: '''Aha... Fatih skosztował gulaszu jako pierwszy. '''Fatih: '''Kurczę, ale to super! <3 '''Ben: '''No ba! Baśko -> Rzuciłabyś ten przepis? Staruszka rzuciła do Bena. Markus wziął łyka gulaszu, a po chwili wylał wszystko do kosza. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''MARKUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Markus się wystraszył. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Czy ty właśnie przed chwilą wylałeś śniadanie, które przygotowałam do kosza!? '''Markus: '''Eee... Staruszka podeszła do kosza i zobaczyła wylany gulasz. '''Ben: '''Markus -> Nie chcę cię zniechęcać, ale chyba masz przesrane xD '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Rozumiem cię Markus, ale teraz, jak nie zjesz tego gulaszu, którego wyrzuciłeś to nie dostaniesz nic do jedzenia ;D '''Markus: '''Mam to ze śmietnika zjeść!?!?!? :O '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Dokładnie. Kasa musi się zwrócić ;) I tak, by nie zostało nic po tym gulaszu ;) Dała mu łyżkę. Markus wziął pierwszy kawałek gulaszu ze śmieci i zwymiotował. '''Ben: '''Biedak :/ DJ wziął pierwszego łyka gulaszu. '''DJ: '''Ten gulasz smakuje, jak u mojej mamy! :') Popłakał się ze wzruszenia. Fatih dał mu chusteczkę. '''DJ: '''Dzięki :') '''Staruszka nr 1: '''To co? Malujemy te ściany, by nie wyglądało tak smętnie tu? '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Może jutro? Jestem strasznie zmęczona :/ '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Ty całe życie jesteś zmęczona xDDDD '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Chyba ty! '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Tobie się chyba dni pomyliły xD '''Staruszka nr 2: '''A tobie... eee... coś tam xD '''Staruszka nr 1: '''I widzisz :) W lesie Andreas i Kinga wspólnie zbierają owoce syberyjskie. '''Kinga: '''Poważnie? Ale fajnie! Nie wiedziałam, że taki jesteś :) '''Andreas: '''Widzisz? Bo człowieka poznaje się z bliska, a nie z daleka :) '''Kinga: '''Masz rację. Pomożesz mi pozbyć się Thomasa? '''Andreas: '''Jasne Kochana! Andreas pocałował ją w rękę. '''Kinga: '''Heh xD Jaki z ciebie romantyk :) '''Andreas: '''Się wie ;) '''Kinga: Ale super! Ten Andreas ma takie same zainteresowania i w ogóle! <3 Poznałam bratnią duszę <3 Andreas: '''A co ty na to byśmy razem dotarli do finału? :) '''Kinga: '''Byłoby super! '''Andreas: '''Dla mnie to nic trudnego tu przetrwać, bo przyzwyczaiłem się do surowych warunków zimowych w końcu skaczę zawodowo, więc do zimna się przyzwyczaiłem. A ty? '''Kinga: '''Doszłam do siebie i jestem gotowa pomóc drużynie w wygraniu następnego wyzwania. :) '''Andreas: '''Tak, jak ja! :D '''Kinga: '''Ach! <3 :D Po patrzyli na siebie romantycznie i kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku to... '''Chris: '''Zapraszam na wyzwanie! :D Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam Was! Czas na wyzwanie, którym będzie... TOR PRZESZKÓD! '''Uczestnicy: '''Ale nuda... '''Chris: '''Poważnie? To patrzcie: (będzie 5 przeszkód, czyli niektórzy nie wezmą udziału w tym wyzwaniu) #Skakanie/przemieszczanie się z kry na krę (radzę wam nie wpaść do wody xD) #Wpinanie się na szczyt Syberyjskiej skały pełnej pułapek ;) #To bieg na polu minowym, heh xD #Przejście na palcach po linie (radzę to zrobić, bo inaczej śmierć gwarantowała przy ostrych stalagmitach) #Złapanie na lasso swój symbol drużyny i przyniesienie go mi :) To dzielić się :) '''Thomas: '''Kurdę, oni mają zdecydowanie łatwiej, bo mają Renifera Kurwa! -.- '''Chris: '''Widzisz. '''Isabella: '''To zadanie to po prostu... '''Chris: '''Mam to gdzieś! Pora ustalać kto idzie na jaką przeszkodę. ;) Macie 5 minut! Ustalenia '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE Tatiana: '''To po kolei. Kto a pierwszą przeszkodę? Proponuję Ciebie Andreas. '''Andreas: '''Nie. Ja chcę na linę. '''Kinga: '''Ale to jest najniebezpieczniejsza! Może lepiej nie? '''Andreas: '''Dam radę Kinga. ;) I zrobię to dla drużyny! '''Thomas: '''A od kiedy ty tak w życie drużyny ingerujesz? xD '''Andreas: '''Tak po prostu, a co? '''Kinga: '''Racja Thomas -> To było nie na miejscu. '''Thomas: '''Ważne jest byśmy kurwa tego nie przegrali! '''Andreas: '''I nie przegramy. Kinga powiedziała, że jest pełna sił, więc luz <3 :) '''Kinga: '''Ja, dlatego wezmę na siebie ostatnią przeszkodę :) '''Tatiana: '''Dobra. A kto na kry? '''Patrick: '''Ta zadanie jest dla mnie stworzone :) '''Tatiana: '''Spoko. Tak, więc: #Patrick! #Thomas! #Ja! #Andreas! #Kinga! '''Ben: '''A nasza trójka dopinguje. Spoko :) '''Markus: '''Spoko luz. '''Sierra: '''Dacie radę! Wierzę w was :) '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki Sierra za motywację. Przyda się xD Drużyna udała się na tor przeszkód. '''RENIFERY Tina: 'Nie ma innej opcji. Zacznę ja na krach. '''Emily: '''By nas pogrążyć? '''Tina: '''Nie, by zdobyć dla was pewną przewagę ;) '''Fatih: '''I dobrze. Ja pójdę w takim razie na pole minowe. Wykrywanie min i unikanie ich to łatwizna. '''Isabella: '''W takim razie ja na ścianę skały :) '''Fatih: 'Życzę ci powodzenia. ;) 'Isabella: '''Dzięki ;* '''Tina: '''DJ -> Mówiłeś kiedyś, że chodzisz tylko po krawężniku. Może w takim razie weźmiesz na siebie linę? '''DJ: '''Dobra. Zrobię to dla drużyny! :) '''Tina: '''A kto z waszej trójki skończy? '''Severin: '''Ja to zrobię. Julia go uściskała. '''Julia: '''Dasz radę. '''Emily: '''Czyli ja odpoczywam :) '''Tina: '''Nom -.- Więc tak: #Ja! #Isabella! #Fatih! #DJ! #Severin! Kto wygra? '''Renifery: '''My! '''Tina: '''I oby tak było xD Wyzwanie Tina (Renifery) i Patrick (Niedźwiedzie) przygotowywali się to startu. '''Chris: '''I... START! Tina i Patrick zaczęli skakać z kry na krę. Tina bez większego problemu skakała po krach. '''Tina: '''Nieźle sobie radzę :) '''Patrick: '''Jeszcze nie wygrałaś! Patrick skoczył na drugą krę i poślizgnął się na niej i walnął głową w krę. '''Patrick: '''Aua! Jak boli mnie łeb! Po chwili się ocknął i skakał dalej. Kiedy Patrick był już w połowie to Tina dotarła na drugi brzeg rzeki. '''Tina: '''I tak się to robi! Przybiła pionę z Isabellą. '''Isabella: '''Dobra robota Tina. Teraz pora na mnie i tą ścianę Isabella zaczęła się wspinać. '''Isabella: '''Nara Thomas ;) '''Thomas: '''Szybciej łamago! Zobaczył, że Patrick ponownie się na krze poślizgnął. '''Thomas: '(palm) Isabella już była w połowie na ścianie. '''Isabella: '''On jeszcze nie skończył? xD '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, ta -.- Isabella dotknęła jakiegoś wypuklenia na ścianie i oblał ją całą olej. '''Isabella: '''Fuu... jak ja wyglądam! Wtedy do Thomasa przybył Patrick i go klepnął. '''Patrick: '''Ale się zmęczyłem! Uff! '''Thomas: '''No w końcu. Dłużej się nie dało? Thomas zaczął się wspinać. Isabella szybko otarła twarz z oleju, ale Thomas ją dogonił. I zaczęli wspinać się łeb w łeb. Thomas uruchomił bombę, ale szybko od tego miejsca zwiał. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! Kto wymyśla takie chore wyzwania?! '''Isabella: '''Chris. '''Thomas: '''Przecież to wiem xD Isabella i Thomas w tym samym czasie skończyli wspinać się na ścianę. I klepnęli Fatiha i Tatianę. '''Isabella: '''Dasz sobie radę mój ty ;) '''Fatih: '''Jak ty tak mówisz to na pewno ;) Pocałowali się. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, ale mnie ten Patrick wkurwił -.- '''Tatiana: '''A co takiego zrobił? '''Thomas: '''O powietrze się potykał xD '''Tatiana: '''xD Będzie dobrze Thomas ;) Pocałowali się. Po czym Fatih i Tatiana ruszyli drogą pola minowego. Tatiana robiła akrobatyczne sztuczki omijając wybuchające miny. '''Fatih: '''Nieźle Tatiana! Teraz powoli... Fatih za to poruszał się dużą ostrożnością. '''Tatiana: '''Fatih -> Chodź moją linią, jak chcesz, bo pozbyłam się wszystkich min. ;) '''Fatih: '''Ok xD Dzięki. Tatiana ukończyła swoje zadanie. A Fatih zmierzał również do jego ukończenia. '''Tatiana: '''Teraz ty! '''Andreas: '''Robi się :) Andreas spojrzał na linię. '''Fatih: '''DJ lina jest twoja! '''DJ: '''Spoko :) Andreas i DJ popatrzyli na linę i na ostre stalagmity. '''DJ: '''O boże! NIE DAM RADY! DJ zaczął biec w różne kierunki ze strachu i przypadkowo nadepnął na stopę Andreasa. '''Andreas: '''MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! :'( '''DJ: '''Sorry, nie chciałem :/ '''Andreas: Mam bardzo wrażliwe unerwienie i nie lubię, jak (walnął ręką w ścianę) Auuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Andreas wziął głęboki oddech. Andreas: '''Już mi lepiej :) Andreas zaczął chodzić po linie. A DJ wciąż obgryzał paznokcie ze strachu. '''Kinga: '''Dawaj Andreas! Uda ci się! Uwierz w siebie! :) Andreas przyśpieszył. '''Severin: '''Proszę DJ! To tylko głupia lina. '''DJ: '''Nie, bo umrę na pewno. '''Severin: '''Gdzie ten DJ, który potrafił poświęcić się dla swojej drużyny!? Gdzie się podział ten ziom? Nie wierzę, że nie potrafisz, bo wiem, że potrafisz! Zrobisz to! '''DJ: '''Zrobię to! :) DJ zaczął chodzić na palcach po linie. Andreas zmierzał do ukończenia przeszkody. '''Kinga: '''Już blisko! <3 '''Andreas: '''Tak! To skaczę! Chwili skoczyć prosto na krawędź drugiej strony, ale nie dał rady i ledwo trzymał się ściany. Kinga szybko biegła mu na pomoc. '''Kinga: '''Andreas! Jednak ręka Andreasa nie wytrzymała i on kierował się w stronę nadziania się na ostre stalagmity. '''Andreas: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kinga dosłownie w ostatniej chwili złapała Andreasa na lasso i pociągnęła do góry ratując mu życie. '''Andreas: '''Wow, dzięki <3 '''Kinga: '''Nie musisz dziękować :) <3 Pocałowali się. '''Andreas: '''Gdzie mieszkasz i na jakiej ulicy? Po programie się z tobą umówię ;) '''Kinga: '''Nie mogę tego podać, bo wtedy mogą mnie moi anty-fani znaleźć i zabić, a zawsze się ukrywałam z tym :/ '''Andreas: '''Spokojnie Kinga. Dochowam tajemnicy :) '''Kinga: '''Jesteś wspaniały! Pocałowali się. Kinga powiedziała mu na ucho. '''Andreas: '''Na pewno możesz liczyć na moją wizytę. I dochowam tej tajemnicy kochanie. Powodzenia :) DJ przeszedł po linie i przybił pionę z Severinem, który ruszył wraz z Kingą ukończyć ostatnią przeszkodę. '''Kinga: Dzięki Andreasowi ten dzień jest jednym z moich ulubionych <3 Kinga i Severin gonili swoje symbole drużyny. Kinga: 'Jak na niedźwiedzia jest strasznie płochliwy. '''Severin: '''Nie traćmy nadziei i zrób to tak. Severin powiedział jej na ucho. '''Kinga: '''Nieźle. Kinga i Severin zaczęli gonić swoje zwierzęta. Zwierzęta po kilku minutach ucieczki przed Severinem i Kingą się zderzyły, gdyż były gonione dwóch innych stron. A Severin i Kinga złapali je na lasso. '''Kinga: '''I plan twój się sprawdził. '''Severin: '''Nie ma za co. Każdy wziął swoje zwierzę. '''Kinga: '''Niech wygra najlepszy. '''Severin: '''Nom. Kinga i Severin ścigali się do Chrisa. Biegli łeb w łeb i zmieniali się ciągle pozycjami, ale pierwszą osobą ze zwierzęciem u Chrisa był członek drużyny... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..RENIFERÓW (Severin)! '''Severin: '''Wygrałem? :O '''Kinga: '''Dosłownie o włos. Gratuluję. '''Chris: '''I tym samym drużyna Reniferów wygrywa wyzwanie!!! :D '''Renifery: '''JUHU! :D '''Thomas: '''Co kurwa?! '''Chris: '''Tak! Niedźwiedzie -> Daliście plamy i widzimy się dziś na ceremonii ;D '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Eh... :( Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Niedźwiedzie -> To wyzwanie nie było wasze. Daliście ciała o włos xDDD Większość drużyny była strasznie wkurzona. '''Chris: '''Widzę to wkurzenie z powodu przegrania wyzwania xD '''Thomas: '''Akurat wkurwiam się z innego powodu! '''Patrick: '''Ta, ja też -.- '''Tatiana: '''Wierzyć się nie chce :/ '''Chris: '''Nie wiem co macie na myśli, ale ciekawe. Na tacy mam 7 pianek. Dziś lądują one do... ... ..Thomasa! ... ..Andreasa! ... ..Tatiany! ... ..Sierry! ... ..Bena! ... ..Markusa! Została ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru! Patrick (słabo ci poszło pierwsze zadanie/przeszkoda i tym samym osłabiłeś swój zespół) i Kinga (która brała udział w ostatniej przeszkodzie i przegrała). Dziś stosunkiem głosów 6-2 program opuści... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..KINGA!!!!!!!!!!! Rzucił piankę do Patricka. '''Kinga: '''To jakiś żart? :O '''Chris: '''6 głosów padło na ciebie Kinga ;) '''Kinga: '''Wy... Co ja wam zrobiłam? '''Andreas: '''Zawaliłaś wyzwanie, spowalniałaś drużynę pierdoląc mi coś o tym, że mieszkasz w Paryżu na ulicy Rue Ernest Cresson, wspomogłaś wroga w wyzwaniu i o każdym z nas powiedziałaś coś upokarzającego... Za to wyleciałaś ;) '''Thomas: '''Ta... przysadziłaś dziś po całości. '''Tatiana: '''Zawiodłam się na tobie. Jak mogłaś wygadać się o tym? No comment... '''Kinga: '''To się nie dzieje na prawdę... Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. '''Kinga: '''NIENAWIDZĘ SIĘ TY ZDRADZIECKI SZKOPIE!!! -.- Chciała zaatakować Andreasa, ale Sierra ją złapała. '''Kinga: '''Puść mnie! Zniszczę tego kretyna! '''Andreas: '''Ja tylko pomogłem drużynie zlikwidować zło :) '''Kinga: '''URATOWAŁAM CI ŻYCIE! OBIECAŁEŚ, ŻE DOCHOWASZ TAJEMNICY! '''Andreas: '''Co? Uratowałaś mi życie? Kiedy? (please) I o jaką tajemnicę ci chodzi? Ogarnij się. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Skończył mi się popcorn -> Kinga udaj się do armaty wstydu. '''Kinga: 'Życzę ci najgorszego frajerze. A kto poza mną nie głosował na mnie Chris? '''Chris: '''Sierra. '''Kinga: '''Przynajmniej ona. Kinga udała się do Armaty Wstydu. ... Kinga była już w Armacie Wstydu. '''Kinga: '''Całe szczęście, że ty nie uległaś temu kurwiszonowi. '''Sierra: '''Próbował mnie przekonać, że od razu zwietrzyłam, że kłamie. xD Wywalę go - nie martw się! '''Kinga: '''Dzięki. Trzymaj się! Sierra rzuciła Kindze kopię jej książki. '''Sierra: '''Możesz do tego co napisałam napisać własną historię i swoje ulubione zakończenie. '''Kinga: '''Dziękuję. Pa. '''Chris: '''Nudy... Chris wcisnął przycisk i Kinga została wystrzelona. '''Sierra: '''Pa. :/ '''Chris: '''Spodziewaliście się takiego zwrotu akcji? No xD Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Dowiecie się się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu